tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Casseth Morvayn
Casseth Morvayn is a crippled Dunmeri Inventor and Blacksmith in the ''Brave New World spin off The House of Trouble, she is a well respected Porter in the Anvil branch of the Fighter's Guild and is transferred to the Morthal branch in light of recent troubles involving daedra. Casseth is very intelligent, keen to make the most of her skills and also keen to use her skills to solve problems and help people. However, she comes across as a bit odd as she likes to distance herself, she doesn't respond well to social interaction, especially if it's done for the sake of interacting with her and she often brushes off compliments or any advances made on her. The Dunmer is somewhat of an introvert, who prefers to work on her own, though is always keen to show others what she's working on. Background Casseth, from a young age, has always been obsessed with mechanics, smithing, enchanting and anything that involves creating and inventing. Her family were simple folk, who weren't able to nurture her brilliant, yet slightly unbalanced mind and decided to make her a black smith's apprentice. The young Dunmer soon grew bored there, the old man who owned the shop was often her apprentice as she taught him all sorts of techniques. However, her time there wasn't completely wasted as she did learn much about the practical side of smithing and learning how to use her hands, it was here that she got her first blacksmith's apron, which she has always treasured, ever since. Casseth joined the Fighter's Guild at twenty, when she encountered a member of the order on the road. She was ambushed by a highway man but a noble Fighter's Guild warrior stepped in and fought the Highwayman for her. However, despite his heroism, it wasn't the warrior's proudest moment as their sword broke in two and they soon found themselves at the mercy of the highway man. Casseth took that moment and used it to test her new hammer, which she used to strike the Highwayman and send him flying down the road, much to the amazement of the warrior. The Warrior thanked Casseth for saving his life and inquired about her weapon, he was shocked to discover that she had made it herself, along with several, equally promising projects. She also pointed out why his sword broke and promised that she could fix the issue, if she showed their porter the right technique, they could avoid the problem from here on out. The Warrior took her back and essentially gave her the Porter's job, along with her own space to work on her inventions in the basement, Casseth has truly loved working for the fighter's guild as she feels challenged, well backed, appreciated but most of all, free to do whatever she wants. So long as she's careful, during the 'testing' phase... Personality Casseth is a dedicated inventor, mechanic and blacksmith, who dedicates every waking hour to building new ideas for inventions. Though she is gifted as an inventor and a craftsman, she is somewhat lacking in her social graces, she likes to isolate herself and avoid contact with others, whenever possible. Casseth is a valuable asset to the Fighter's Guild, her inventions are years ahead of their time, like night-vision goggles, the repeating crossbow, the power hammer and a universal Dwarven control rod. She is generally well received by all members of the guild, especially Floyd, who has developed a strong working relationship with her. The Dunmer has made it clear, numerous times, that she dislikes being touched or handled in any way. She also dislikes bathing and any other trivial tasks, that would get in the way of her inventing. The Porter doesn't show much emotion and therefore comes across as unsympathetic towards others but nothing could be further than the truth. Cass has proven herself to be extremely loyal, especially to Floyd, who she had every reason to give up on and Elisa, who tried to kill her best friend. Though Casseth is shy and distant, she isn't afraid to step up, when she is needed. Appearance Casseth is quite young and small, due to the fact that she spends most of her time in a basement, working on projects, she finds herself to be somewhat physically inept. She has virtually no upper-body strength and therefore isn't much use in combat, without her power-hammer. Casseth has short, messy hair, pale grey/blue skin, quite skinny to a rather unhealthy degree, wears a Blacksmith's apron and carries various tools, around her waist for crafting, such as a small, heavily enchanted hammer, which is tied to her waist and another that isn't enchanted, which is tied to the other side of her waist. She also, sometimes, dons some heavy gauntlets, to protect her hands. Appearances The House of Troubles RP The House of Troubles RP (Part II) The House of Troubles RP (Part III) The House of Troubles RP (Part IV) The House of Troubles RP (Part V) The House of Troubles RP (Part VI) The House of Troubles RP: Epilogue The Regulators of Skyrim (Mentioned) The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate (Mentioned) The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination (Mentioned) The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best served cold (Mentioned) The Regulators of Skyrim VI: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts (Mentioned) The Regulators of Skyrim VII: The Jungle (Mentioned) Trivia *Casseth is the second person, written by Psychomantis108, to carry her name. The first was Ketojan's daughter-in-law in Legend of Nirn. *The goal of Casseth's character was to create my first character, who was completely inept in combat but still ultimately very useful. *She is somewhat similar to Leonardo Da Vinci as both of them are inventors, who came up with advanced contraptions, that were ahead of their time. *Her social awkwardness and brilliance are somewhat similar to Lilly Tira from Legend of Nirn. *She also has a number of similarities with Nepht Delressi. *She is somewhat inspired by JesuOtaku in 'To Boldly Flee,' who is hit by a surge of electricity and becomes the complete opposite of her normal self. JO becomes a hyperactive inventor, who is able to graft and construct impressive gadgets in virtually no time at all, coming across as mad, brilliant and a little child-like all at the same time. *Casseth may be related to Varel Morvayn. *Casseth's portrait was made using Fuse. *Casseth recites Clarke's Law, when deducing the reason behind the Lexicon's corruption. *There is a running joke, in which Casseth is repeatedly mistaken to be a boy, due to her short hair and black smith's clothes. *Casseth has a disliking for dogs (and most other animals) as she finds them unpredictable and believes them to be dangerous. *Casseth dislikes being touched, to the point that it angers her. *Cass mentions that she has no desire to get married. *Casseth can cease to function, if she is forced to enter a social situation, that it outside of her comfort zone. She also, often, finds herself at a loss for words as well as being easily thrown when a conversation doesn't go the way that she expects it to. *Casseth dislikes loud noises, they are one of many things that cause her to cease to function and go into a blind panic. *Casseth's name is actually a male Dunmer's name, she explains to Floyd that her parents picked it, after reading it in a book, not knowing this. This is actually true as her name is used by male NPCs in Daggerfall but I decided that it could easily be a unisex name as there are male and female characters called 'Cass' in Fallout, as well as a female pilot in Dr Who, who also shares the abbreviated version of her name. *Casseth is the first character in the Brave New World Canon to have a non-canon death. Followed immediately after by Robin. * Casseth is literally crippled by her own ambition as she always intended to build a powerhouse, that eventually topples, with her inside and severs her spine. Category:Brave New World Category:Dunmer Category:Females Category:Inventors Category:Fighters Guild Category:Characters